imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinsin Vancore
Vinsin Vancore is a crime boss and wannabe global dictator created by Ailedhoo that appears in superhero-themed games. He originated prior to Imperium Offtopicum in NationStates roleplay; he makes an early cameo in Imperium Offtopicum IX as the leader of the "Order Movement", a prototype of the Gethic Hand, in which he was previously a publisher named Hagar Crawford. He reappears as a main character in Saviors of a Divided Nation and KaiserIOT: Dream of a World, in which he is Director of the Gethic Hand, a Bond-esque villainous society. Background Vancore was born Tony Bryson in Perth, Scotland. At the age of four, his family moved to London where his parents pursued business opportunities. As a child he was bright but manipulative; he engineered a schoolyard extortion racket and was stripped of a public speaking award for bribing a judge with counterfeit money. Bryson's parents enrolled him in military college in the hope it would discipline him; his knack for bossing people about earned him placement in officer training and he transferred to Sandhurst, where fellow cadets described him as hard-working, determined and cunning, but also paranoid and megalomanic. He was expelled before graduation when he was found selling weapons to local teen gangs, but was spared a jail sentence in return for serving as a mole in a Real IRA smuggling ring. Bryson instead began covertly training insurgents to military calibre, earning enough trust that he was invited to chair IRA meetings. By the time his double agency was exposed he had fled to Brazil. He spent the proceeding years as a mercenary and freelance instructor moving in and out of various terrorist circles, at which point his history in the games diverges. ''Saviours'' origin At age 27, Bryson joined the paramilitary organization Dread Bulk and changed his name to Vinsin Vancore. He became a favourite of its leader Nicolas Morn, who made Vancore his second-in-command. Not content to act as a mere deputy, he arranged for Morn to suffer a boating accident and proceeded to usurp control, overhauling the Dread Bulk into the Gethic Hand, which he marketed as a private defence contractor but that he aimed to advance as a geopolitical hegemon. KaiserIOT origin At age 29, Bryson participated in a bomb plot in Liverpool that led to his capture by Special Air Service personnel, but was rescued by operatives of the Company of the Dawn, a mercenary group that claimed lineage dating back to 9th Century Byzantine patriots. Bryson was invited to join the organization by its leader Nikolas AυγήGreek translation of Nicolas Morn; it was not a given name but a customary title passed on to the incumbent leader. and was rechristened Vinsin Vancore. He served as a divisional officer and acquired an acute interest in the writings of former Company general Lloyd Gethic, developing a philosophical fixation on authoritarian modes of order as a means of achieving social unity. At the outbreak of the Other invasion in 2016, Vancore was given command of a number of divisions to defend various countries in the South Pacific; as part of this mission he was tasked with supporting a coup in Fiji after the government was accused of alien sympathy. Disgusted by the 'disunity' of the human race and deciding he was the only person fit to fix it, he betrayed and slew the rebels and installed himself as dictator. The Company attempted to forcibly relieve him of duty but he resisted the assault, launching a counterattack that crippled the organization and led to the disappearance of Aυγή. After regrouping in Fiji, Vancore founded the Gethic Hand and began outward expansion into the Pacific. KaiserIOT 2 There are a few minor differences in Vancore's backstory to KaiserIOT 2: he was already developing a totalitarian mindset before studying Gethic, his original commission was to support Company operations in Central America, and his schism was partially motivated by paranoia that Company members were secretly in league with the Other. Notes Category:Military personnel Category:Antagonists Category:Terrorists Category:Roleplay characters in IOT9 Category:Roleplay characters in SuperIOT Category:Heads of state in KaiserIOT Category:Heads of state in KIOT2